Talk:Lizardman/@comment-82.37.23.250-20150305192319/@comment-25409001-20150519124808
"Okay I get the whole duel thing" I gestured to the secluded area "but why the whole only me? I mean I'm sure some other guy can beat you" I stated. Honestly I was tired, a whole day of training than suddenly I had to fight a Lizardman. The Lizardman mets my tired gaze with a glare "You seem to be ignorant of your reputation, throughout the fight against your comrades" I snorted at that, it was less of a fight and more of a slaughter "They kept repeating that you would have met your match by me. So I wanted to test if you truly were as great as they claimed." I could see her eyeing the sheated blade by my hip. I shrugged "Why not" I mean there wasn't anthing that could happen from sparing with her right, It's just a friendly duel between twoo swordsman. With a lazy grin I pulled my sword from my sheath, gave it a few twirls and held it by the side of my head,. I took me stance, left foot forward, both my feet facing sideways and my shoulder at her direction. She followed suit, drawing her blade, though with a lot less flourish and settled on the typical swordman stance. We both stood still, her with a glare, me with a tired grin. Then I striked, I lowered my blade to my side and charged forward in a shoulder tackle at the same time. She managed to step back from the sudden move, but before she could counter I swung my sword in an upper diagonal strike that caught her by the shirt. I quickly backpaddled to a safe distance and kept my guard up. My grin was still there as I saw the thin red line that was visible. It seems the sight of her blood spured her as she charged and fought with the ferocity of an angry instructor who had a fish stuffed in her pants. Too bad she couldn't hit me though. That was my specialty, my signature sword-style you could say. Unlike others who used their swords mainly to block, parry, twist around, and redirect attacks. I simply moved out of the way, making minicule movements that would allow the weapons to barely reach me. Trust me It wasn't easy but it was worth it, not only would my sword not get nicked constantly. It also served to really piss off whoever I was fighting. "STOP DODGING!" My swordswoman friend(?) screamed angrily, to which I let out an amused "No" while ducking under another swipe. If she wasn't so angry by my constant playing around she would've quickly moved her sword back into guard to protect her exposed stomach. I leapt upwards and gave her a powerful KNEE right in the navel. I heard her gasp in pain, quickly I flipped my sword into a reverse grip and swung the pommel right into her temple. She staggered back, and was kicked to the floor by my foot. Any attempts to stand up was thwarted by the blade I had placed under her chin. Her eyes stared into mine, shocked met with amused. "Guess my compadres were wrong" I said nonchalantly, unawarde of her glowing blush "You did good tho, you swings were always overextended even by a bit and you put too much power in yous swing. But you can always improve" I commented on her fighting style, unknowing adding more to the red in her face. "Wow" I heard her whispered in a tone that made me wanted to RUN. I quickly lost my amused look and gained a shocked one when I saw that her face changed from shock to pure bliss in the span of a second, my sword dropped from her chin in the shock. Before I could say anything she got on her knees and looked up to me with a look of pure content. I tried to stammer out a question, but no words escaped my mouth as she crawled towards me slowly and sensually, and for the first time I could think of a way to react. "I finally found my husband" Those words were the last things she said before she pounced on me and spended the entire of the night there.